The Late Night Visitor
by messersmontana
Summary: This is what I came up with after Crossing Over. Jo has a late night visitor, does this mean that he does care? We'll just have to wait and see.


The Late Night Visitor

Sorry it took so long to get this to you, but I home school my daughter and school started today. LOL This is what I came up with after Crossing Over. Jo has a late night visitor, does this mean that he does care? We'll just have to wait and see.

I own nothing in this story, except for my wishful thinking and my idea.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo opened her eyes and could feel someone watching her. She turned her head and saw Zane watching her, and he looked uncomfortable. "What are you do...?"

Zane shrugged and fidgeted. "I heard what happened. And for the record, it wasn't me." He said rapidly, shifting slightly and trying to avoid eye contact with her.

She didn't know what to say, she was slightly confused. "Okay..."

He interrupted her before she could finish her thought. "Yeah, and the Sky Cruiser's almost done, so you can stop walking by my lab, like, ten times a day. It's so passive-aggressive. Anyway, I thought you could use something to pass the time." HE said as he handed her the Military Ma'am magazine.

"Thanks." She said even more confused as to why Zane was even there. Did he actually care? It hurt to move, but she reached out and took the magazine.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he just got up and walked off, leaving her feeling lonely all of a sudden.

"And I'm passive-aggressive." She said as she watched him leave, just as Allison walked up to her bed.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Later that night, in the infirmary, Jo was holding the bullet and still wondering how it had ended up in her chest. What was even more confusing was Zane. When she'd seen him sitting there beside her bed, just like she used to do for him, she thought that maybe everything had been a bad dream and she'd finally waken up.

Now as she sat here with plenty of time to think, she knew that she was still caught in this nightmare. She still didn't have Zane and now she had a hole in her where this bullet had suddenly appeared. Could she get even one break in this time line?

She looked up and saw Zane walk by, pretending that he wasn't trying to look at her. She picked up the bullet again and looked at it more closely. She didn't notice Zane walk in and head her way, well she didn't notice until he once again sat down next to her.

"Is that what Allison took out of you?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, it is." She replied.

"How did that thing get in there? I mean I heard that you weren't shot and it doesn't even look spent." He said.

"I don't know how it got inside me, and it isn't a spent round. But this thing almost killed me." She said as she shivered.

"Whoa, you wouldn't have died Lupo, you're too tough and bad ass to die." He said, unsure what else to say.

Jo was shocked by his statement, it would have been what her Zane would have said to her in this situation. "I'm not immortal Zane."

He tried to smile, but failed at it. "No, but you're pretty damn close to it."

Now that she didn't know what to say to. She just sat there staring at him. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he'd say or do something to throw her for a loop.

"Hey Lupo, you still in there?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry I zoned out for a second." She replied.

"Anyway, I was just saying that I was heading home for the night. Do you want me to get you anything before I leave?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm good to go for now, but thanks anyway."

"Sure thing Lupo. Well, goodnight." He said as he got up.

"Goodnight Zane." She replied as he walked away. This Zane had her mystified. She never knew which mood he'd be in or what was going to come out of his mouth from day to day. She felt like she was going to have to get to know him all over again.

She finally put the bullet down and picked up the magazine that he'd brought her earlier that day. It was sweet of him to do it, just like her Zane would have done. He was full of surprises, not all of them good, not all bad either. She kept catching glimpses of the Zane she knew and loved, but then he would do something and she'd see the jerk again.

All of this thinking about what her Zane and this Zane were alike or different was making her chest hurt. She wasn't sure if it was the wound or her heart, but it hurt. She needed to stop it and get some rest.

She put the magazine down and shut off her overhead light. Leaning back, she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Her last thoughts as sleep overtook her was Zane sitting there watching her when she opened her eyes after surgery.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

So, that was the story going through my mind after this episode aired. I was so very happy when I saw Zane sitting by her side, and it gave me hope that they still have a future together. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
